valdemarfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
The official timeline for the world of Velgarth covers more than two thousand years starting a thousand years before the founding of Valdemar (BF) until the reign of Queen Selenay, beginning in 1376 after the founding (AF). Please note: This information was compiled by MerlynPrime, who has been adding to it as time allows. The notes, surrounded by asterisks (**), are his. You can find him on Facebook, or on Twitter (@JoshuaWMurcray). Pre-history (BF) The prehistoric period in the history of Velgarth encompasses the tumultuous events of the Mage Wars and the Cataclysm. Founding of Valdemar (0 AF) Valdemar is founded by Baron Valdemar and the first companions materialize in the Sacred Grove in Companion's Field. Reign of King Restil The events of the following stories occur: * Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "The Blue Coat" * Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Finding Elvida" * Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Starhaven" Reign of unknown monarch 1'' Events of ''Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Blood Ties" Reign of Queen Vera (257 AF) Lord Dashant is half-brother to Vera – killed the King of Valdemar and her father. (Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Rebirth") Herald-Mage Mathias & Companion Lythan. (Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Rebirth") Heir Vera – lifebonded to Mathias. (Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Rebirth") Mathias invokes a spell that saves Vera and her army but kills him. (Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Rebirth") Mathias tastes of a forbidden spring and becomes a Grove-born Companion. (Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Rebirth") Lord Terrell is to be consort of Queen Vera. (Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Rebirth") Dashant was trying to kill Vera until Mathias killed him by trampling him, dying as he did. (Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Rebirth") Mathias is sentenced to live life after life in the service of Valdemar and to always be at Vera’s side but never to be her mate or consort. (Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Rebirth") Mathias is re-born as the son of Queen Vera and Lord Terrell and they name him Mathias. **Question now comes up: Who is the current reincarnated Mathias?** Reign of unknown monarch 2'' Events of ''Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Choice" Reign of unknown monarch (372 AF) Vess - inside a Waystation at Solmark - Herald, Chosen by Companion Kestric. Vess - Herald Mage-Gifted - last 6 months has been acting King's Own. Current King's Own is Nadja Chosen by Grove-born Companion Jastev. Sevastan & his granddaughter, Juni. Juni's mom died when Juni was an infant. Her father died when she was five. Marsie and son Garth. Juni uses blood-magic to Heal, but it comes from Sevastan. Herald Becka Vess's mother is Lady Baireschild. Sevastan is a blood-mage using Juni. Herald Nadja is dead. Companion Jastev Chooses Juni to be King's Own. Reign of King Matthias Reign of Queen Terilee Reign of King Tavist Herald-King Tavist was the son of Herald-Queen Terilee and the father of Herald-Queen Leshia. (Magic's Pawn: Chapter Four) The Arvale Annexation took place during this time. Reign of Queen Leshia **Hypothesis: Herald-Queen Leshia is the mother of Herald-King Tyrdel.** Reign of King Tyrdel Tyrdel is the father of future Queen Elspeth the Peacemaker. 726 AF Elspeth, future Queen of Valdemar, is born. 728 AF Savil Ashkevron is born. Lancir is born. **Hypothesis: Magic's Pawn claims that Lancir is feeling his age like Savil in Chapter Eight. Based on this I am going to assume that he is Savil’s age** 742 AF Savil Ashkevron is fourteen years old. She packs up and leaves home for Haven. Savil Ashkevron is Chosen by Companion Kellan. 747 AF Herald-in-training Savil Ashkevron, Chosen by Companion Kellan, graduates to full Herald-Mage. 748 AF Kilchas is born. Reign of Elspeth the Peacemaker (750 AF) The Last Herald Mage series begins during Queen Elspeth's reign. The events of the following books will occur: * Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Sword of Ice" * ''Magic's Pawn'' * Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "The Feast of the Children" Reign of Randale (798 AF) The Last Herald Mage series continues through King Randale's reign. The events of the following books will occur: * Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Chance" * Magic's Promise * Magic's Price * Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Naught but Duty" Reign of Co-consorts Treven and Jisa During the reign of the co-Consorts the events of the following books will occur: Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "In the Forest of Sorrows" Bard Stefen tries to commit suicide in the Forest of Sorrows, but is stopped by the ghost of Vanyel Ashkevron. He is given a task to perform before he can come join Vanyel Ashkevron as a ghost in the Forest of Sorrows. He is nineteen at this time. (Magic's Price: Chapter Nineteen) 832 AF King Treven and Queen Jisa become grandparents to three grandsons and 2 granddaughters. The youngest grandson is named Gregori. Midsummer WORK IN PROGRESS Elade, a mercenary from Sensholding and Journeyman Bard Meran enter the fairgrounds of the Summerfaire. Under the Vale and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Catch Fire, Draw Flame" Meran, Elade, Herald Gaurane (who refuses to be a Herald) Chosen by Companion Rhoses, and MindHealer Hedion are a group that specialize in finding those whose minds had been warped, along the Karsite border, by the Karsite demons and reviving them. Under the Vale and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Catch Fire, Draw Flame" Mistress Theret’s purse is stolen right in front of Meran. Under the Vale and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Catch Fire, Draw Flame" **Hypothesis: I place this event at the time between the declaration of war by Karse and just before Stefen dies because of two reasons: # Stefen's job was to tell others that Heralds are just as good as Herald-Mages which causes the spell Vanyel cast to make people NOT think about Magic even stronger. # The spell Vanyel cast means that Mages cannot do magic in Valdemar without going mad so to all non-mages it appears that you cannot do magic in Valdemar. This is mentioned by Herald Gaurane when he says magic doesn’t work in Valdemar. But as they are working the Karse border during the war, and the border to Iftel and Valdemar is still open, I’m placing the timing here** Reign of unknown monarch 3'' ''WORK IN PROGRESS 855 AF Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Winter Death" Kayla - born in winter in mining town of Riverend. Kayla Grayson. Margaret Merton "Magda" is Kayla's mother. Heralds visited during Spring time. Mitchell & Evan are children. Tessa is a toddler. Kayla is the youngest of four children by Magda. Only one alive. One of the Heralds name is Anne, Chosen by Companion... Widow Daris Herald Carris, Chosen by Companion Arann. Widow Daris sends the Heralds away. the next morning Kayla is Chosen by Companion Darius. A king reigns with a Chosen son named Gregori, Chosen by Companion... King has 3 sons and 2 daughters. 4 Days later Kayla heals a near-comatose man and a young boy named Daniel. This is in Evandale. The man's name may be Rodri or the companion of the Gregori is Rodri. Darius tells Kayla that her gift is Empathy. King's Own Herald Gisel, Chosen by Companion Arlen. Heralds Michael & Sasha Caroline - village of Riverend Magda killed someone while trying to save Prince Gregori from an Assassin. Kayla was 21 when her 6 year old son died and then 1 year later her youngest died. Day after arriving at Collegium she meets Prince Gregori. It is Summer time when Kayla, Gregori, Darius, and Daniel journey to Riverend. Reign of Kiril (ca.860 AF) Heraldic, Healer's and Bardic Collegia are being built in Haven during this time. The Collegium Chronicles and the Herald Spy series takes place during this time period. The events of the following books will occur: * Foundation * Intrigues * Changes * Redoubt * Bastion (novel) * Closer to Home * Closer to the Heart * Closer to the Chest 869 AF Bard Stefen is eighty years old when he finally arrives in the Forest of Sorrows to die and join Vanyel Ashkevron. (Magic's Price: Epilogue) **Hypothesis: It is said he is a old man and since Savil lived to be eighty, I see no reason why Stefen couldn’t have lived as long. It’s a nice round figure.** Reign of unknown monarch 4'' '''951 AF' Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "In the Eye of the Beholder" Marra has been struggling through the forest for 2 days. Lord Darick attacked and burned Marra’s village. She is being followed by a man with horns and fur named Albain Tandarek. Marra and Albain attack Lord Darick and get him to choose to have Albain's powers. He turns into a monster and becomes hunted by his own men. Albain becomes a Lord and marries Marra. Reign of unknown monarch 5'' Events occur from: ''Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Darkwall's Lady" Reign of unknown monarch 6'' '''1034 AF' Pol is born. 1047 AF Pol is Chosen by Companion Satiran. Pol is thirteen years old and has a little bit of every minor Gift. (''Brightly Burning'': Chapter Five) 1051 AF Herald-trainee Pol, Chosen of Companion Satiran, graduates to full Herald status. He is eighteen years old. 1052 AF Herald Pol completes his year-and-a-half internship. He is nineteen, almost twenty, years old. 1060 AF Theran, heir to the throne of Valdemar, is born. Fyllis, daughter of the Duke of Brendan, is born. Herald Pol is twenty-seven years old. Amaly is born to Herald Pol and Healer Ilea. 1063 AF Kaika is born to Herald Pol and Healer Ilea. Herald Pol is thirty years old. 1068 AF Lavan Chitward is born to Archer Chitward and Nelda Hardcrider Chitward. (''Brightly Burning'': Chapter Five) 1070 AF Elenor is born to Herald Pol and Healer Ilea. (''Brightly Burning'': Chapter Five) Herald Pol is thirty-six years old. 1073 AF Herald-trainee Theran, Heir to the throne is Chosen at the age of thirteen. **''Brightly Burning'': Chapter Five mentions that Herald Pol remembers when both Theran and Fyllis were Chosen** Fyllis, daughter of the Duke of Brendan, is Chosen at the age of thirteen. **''Brightly Burning'': Chapter Five mentions that Herald Pol remembers when both Theran and Fyllis were Chosen** Fyllis begins training for Empathy with Herald Pol. (''Brightly Burning'': Chapter Five) Herald Pol is forty-one years old. 1075 AF Malken is born. (''Brightly Burning'': Chapter Six) 1076 AF The Monarch of Valdemar dies leaving Herald-trainee and Heir, Theran, to assume the Throne upon graduating to full Herald. The court is run by the Monarch's Own and the Council. Reign of King Theran and Queen Fyllis (1077 AF) The novel Brightly Burning takes place during this time. The events of the following books will occur: * Brightly Burning * Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "The Salamander" * Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Death in Keenspur House" Reign of King Clevis (1137 AF) Heir Clevis, son of King Theran is fifty-eight years old. 1158 AF A Shin'a'in Swordsworn dies. One hundred and four years from now he will train Tarma in a two-handed pattern-dance. (Oathbound: Chapter Six. Oathblood: "Keys") Reign of unknown monarch 7'' '''1249 AF' Kavinestral is born into the House Pheregrul. 1254 AF Idra, princess of Rethwellan, forms a mercenary company called Idra’s Sunhawks. 1257 AF Kethryveris is born into the House Pheregrul. 1258 AF Tarma shena Tale’sedrin is born on the Plains to the Clan Tale'sedrin. **Hypothesis: This is based on Tarma being two years away from being bonded when her Clan is massacred** **Hypothesis: You have to be eighteen to be bonded to a mate** 1260 AF Kethry’s mother dies. (Oathbound: Chapter One) 1267 AF Kethry’s father dies. (Oathbound: Chapter One) 1269 AF Kethry is married off to Wethes Goldmarchant by her brother Kavinestral. She is twelve years old. (Oathbound: Chapter One) Kavinestral is twenty years old. (Oathbound: Chapter One. Kethry mentions her brother is eight years older than her.) Kethry escapes with the help of her nurse Tildy. (Oathbound: Chapter One) Kethry’s powers first manifest and she is taken to a mage-school for training. She apprentices under the White Winds Adept Melania. (Oathbound: Chapter Five) Reign of Co-consorts Arden and Leesa (1270 AF) When the Vows and Honor series takes place. The events of the following books will occur: * Oathblood: "Sword Sworn" * Oathblood: "The Talisman" * ''Oathbound'' * Oathblood: "Turnabout" * Oathblood: "The Making of a Legend" * Oathblood: "Keys" * Oathblood: "Friendly Fire" * Oathblood: "A Tale of Heroes" * Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Landscape of the Imagination" * Oathblood: "A Woman's Weapon" * Oathbreakers Reign of Roald (1315 AF) A number of short stories are set in this time period. The events of the following books will occur: * Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "A Herald's Rescue" * Oathblood: "Wings of Fire" * Oathblood: "Spring Plowing at Forst Reach" * Oathblood: "Oathblood" * Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Sunlancer" Reign of Sendar (1355 AF) Beginning of the Exile's series takes place during this time period, starting with Exile's Honor. The Tedrel Wars happen at end of Sendar's reign. The events of the following books will occur: * Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Song For Two Voices" * ''Exile's Honor'' * Exile's Valor * ''Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar'': "War Cry" Reign of Selenay (1376 AF) Numerous Valdemar series take place during Queen Selenay's reign, which begins at the end of'' Exile's Valor. The Tedrel Wars end in 1376 AF. Notes from MerlynPrime Progress on this timeline has stalled due to my work on updating and expanding the official Concordance for The Heralds of Valdemar series. However, I still continue to jot down notes for this timeline and, when the concordance is finished, will be updating this with a massive amount of information. Thank you for your patience and I hope you are enjoying this trip through Velgarth history. Feel free to leave a Comment to let me know if there is a favorite book/story that you would like to see me include sooner. '''Special Note': I would also like to mention that this timeline is being endorsed and encouraged by Mercedes Lackey and Larry Dixon personally! See Comments on the original posting of this Timeline here: http://murcray.blogspot.com/2014/02/unofficial-timeline-of-mercedes-lackeys.html With that said, I welcome any volunteer help in updating and expanding this timeline.Category:History